faz_ent_1987fandomcom-20200214-history
Chica
Were you looking for one of Chica's counterparts: Toy Chica, Phantom Chica, or Nightmare Chica? 1993 = is one of the four main chracters in Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Chica is an animatronic children's entertainer housed at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, along with Freddy Fazbear and Bonnie. She is the backup singer in the Fazbear band. During the night shift in Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, she, along with the other animatronics, will try to stuff any 'endoskeleton' inside the building in a Freddy Fazbear suit. Appearance Chica is a bright yellow animatronic chicken with a spherical-shaped head, orange beak, magenta eyes, and black eyebrows. From the top of her head are three "tufts" of feathers. She has two talons from each of her orange feet. She wears a white bib that reads "LET'S EAT!!!" in yellow bubble letters, outlined in purple. The bib is flecked with tricolored triangles in patterns of three, and what appear to be tiny stylized pizza slices. Onstage, she carries a tray with her left hand. From her tray, there is a pink cupcake with no wrapper, two large yellow eyes, a birthday candle, and buck teeth. But when she leaves the stage, she puts the cupcake away. Like all of the other animatronics at Freddy's, she has an out-of-place set of blocky teeth sticking up from her lower beak. Her endoskeleton's teeth can also be seen within the back of her mouth, though these are only clearly visible in certain cameras and angles. Locations Like Bonnie and Freddy, Chica starts the night on the Show Stage. When she leaves the Show Stage, Chica may then go to the Kitchen, Restrooms, Dining Area, and East Hall. Her movements are somewhat random, but she will always approach from the right side. Anyone in the Office can activate the Hall Lights to check if she's in the blind spot. As Chica gets closer to The Office, her jaw opens wider as she nears, and she starts to twitch. Chica also seems to twitch wildly when she's at the East Hall Corner, though this only occurs on the fourth, fifth, and sixth night, as well as on the Custom Night. She's also the only animatronic who will access the Kitchen area on the first two nights (as Freddy, who is the only other animatronic who enters the Kitchen, does not become active until the third night). A clashing of pots and pans will be audible, and Chica will not be visible in any other room. Behavior Chica will generally head towards any endoskeleton's, similar to Bonnie, but she also wanders to the Kitchen and Restrooms. As opposed to Bonnie, Chica will show up at the door less often, but will generally linger there, waiting longer and stealing more of the office's energy, whereas Bonnie will show up often but leave quickly. Like the others, she will become more aggressive as the nights progress, with the amount of time before she enters decreasing. If no one closes the door while she's at the window, she will sneak into The Office, though she cannot be seen. After she accesses The Office, the buttons to both the door and light on the right side of The Office will no longer function, but rather play an error sound when activated. Another indication that Chica has gotten inside The Office is by listening for groaning sounds that both her and Bonnie make. During this phase, she will jumpscare the endoskleton when she sees it. (Which is when the Monitor is put down.) Chica may still manually pull down the Monitor regardless as to whether or not the 'endoskeleton' pulls it down themselves. On later nights, when Chica is in the East Hall Corner, her appearance becomes more erratic. Her head will twitch, her eyes will blink, her mouth will snap open and closed, and she will emit the Robotvoice soundbyte. Unlike Bonnie, who can teleport around the pizzeria, Chica can only move to adjacent rooms. Trivia *Chica is often the second animatronic to move, after Bonnie, though she has been known to commonly leave the Show Stage before Bonnie, especially on later nights. *Chica is the second least active animatronic during the earlier nights. *Chica has a second set of teeth in the back of her mouth. While these most likely belong to her endoskeleton, some theorize that they belong to a human being, the most popular being Phone Guy, though every single animatronic has endoskeleton teeth inside of their costume. *Chica is the only original animatronic lacking ears. *She and Bonnie both make an odd, almost human-like groaning noise when they get near or inside The Office itself. There are many theories that address this, including theories that speculated that the voice belongs to the Phone Guy, or that the teeth and human-like voice could possibly be from one of the five children from The Missing Children Incident. However, as previously mentioned, the teeth inside Chica's mouth belong to the endoskeleton, and are also present on every other animatronic. Additionally, the sound she emits could simply be her artificial voice box (a device that singing animatronics must have to actually sing) malfunctioning, as the animatronics are almost 20+ years old and have not been maintained. **However, it seems unlikely that a voice box can mimic such organic sounds, even if the voice box was malfunctioning. *Chica's bib is the only costume with text. *Chica is the only animatronic whose jaw is not separate from her head due to the design of her mouth. *If one looks at Chica while she is in the East Hall Corner, one can see she appears to have some sort of stitching on her arm. *Unlike Bonnie, Chica stares through the window instead of the door. *In the trailer, during the scene with all of the animatronics in the daytime, Chica's second set of teeth can be seen as she lifts up her head. *Chica is mistaken by many fans to be a duck, though she is actually a chicken. This may be because she has a yellow coloration instead of the white coloration of a stereotypical hen, and because her beak resembles a duck's bill. Upon inspection of her feet and alliterative name, however, it is evident that she is a chicken. Her yellow coloring could indicate that she is a chick rather than an adult chicken. *The plushie version of Chica is holding the cupcake with eyes, as seen in The Office. *Chica is the only animatronic referred to as a female. Freddy, Bonnie, and Foxy are referred to as males. **Ironically, Chica's counterparts (including Toy Chica, Phantom Chica, and Nightmare Chica) are the only confirmed females from the entire series. *The sounds of Chica being in the Kitchen can be heard all the way from the Office. *Chica is the only animatronic with a spherical shaped head, excluding the beak. *Both of the Chica plushies have the cupcake resting in their right hands. However, both Chica and Toy Chica are only ever seen holding it in their left hands. *Occasionally, Chica can be heard in the Kitchen after the power runs out, as seen here http://youtu.be/VXtVrNdD3YA?t=16m9s. More to come!